


Stick to the Team to Avoid Ice-olation

by ShimadaGenji



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, Giant flying beasts?, There is a sketch inside! Whoooaaaa!, They almost die just a bit too but just a bit, and cuddling for warmth, cold ninjas, i KNOW Naruto has some weird ass animal ps you cant just keep them hidden kishimoto, kids freezing their asses off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimadaGenji/pseuds/ShimadaGenji
Summary: Team Minato has a mission in the colder regions of the Fire country. Snark comments are made, battles are fought, all in a day’s work.





	Stick to the Team to Avoid Ice-olation

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted them to sleep in a blanket pile so I wrote many words to excuse it. There might be spelling errors cause even though ive read more than once my brain is... eehhhh.

“Damn it’s cold.” Rin heard for the fifth time.

She agreed with the sentiment. Konoha had always been warm, almost never having seen snow. Being born and raised there, she was just not used to the lower temperatures of the north, wind sweeping wet at their faces and sending shivers down her spine. Obito rubbed his arms and hands furiously every few seconds, shivering his goosebumps all the way to his head and blurting complaints along with it. 

“Shut up.” Kakashi mumbled from the front of the line they walked in. The smallest and youngest of their group was either uncaring or immune to the cold, seeming unfazed underneath his heavy white cloak. It made Rin think that maybe those rumors she heard one day about the Hatake originally coming from the Land of Iron were true. It made a cute picture with his dog summons and blade.

“Of course he doesn’t feel cold, his heart is made of ice.” She heard Obito mumble loudly under his breath. Kakashi ignored him and they kept marching through the snow.

Admittedly they weren’t in very good spirits. Their simple supply delivery turned into a much longer message delivery service between posts along the northern border of the Land of Fire. Kids were low profile enough to be perfect for the job. Sensei was nowhere near, having to fulfill his mission somewhere further west, but with Obito’s recent promotion to chuunin (making them all have the same title now), the commander of the last post thought they wouldn’t need an escort. It wasn’t a particularly dangerous area anyways.

In fact, they still hadn’t been attacked. But the cold though…

Obito sent Rin puppy eyes as he glanced over his shoulder. She could only try a reassuring smile at him, a little thumbs up following for encouragement. Obito sighed, eyes turning back to his feet where he dug his boots through the snow.

Their visibility had drastically decreased as the air collected a cold mist. Kakashi still marched confidently in the same direction, so she trusted he at least knew where they were going. And even if he didn’t, Pakkun, who trotted ahead of them all, definitely would.

They had only a few more minutes of silent walking before Obito shuddered.

“I’m tired, aren’t we supposed to stop to camp by now?”

Kakashi threw a dirty glare at Obito, trying to shut him up through sheer willpower alone. Obito was unfortunately immune to it.

“It is getting pretty dark.” Rin tried backing her friend up, jogging a bit to walk beside Obito. Kakashi’s glare slid towards her, turning into a squint.

“There’s still some time. Besides, there is no cover here.”

A glance around and sure enough the few trees she could spot were sparse enough that they could barely provide cover.

“You mean you don’t even know where we’re going to camp?!” Obito stopped moving. 

Kakashi turned around to glare at him properly.

“Of course I do. We’re gonna hit a camping spot in an hour or so.”

“An HOUR?!” 

“Yes. Apparently more since you want to stop to throw a tantrum.”

“Guys, please.” Rin walked in between them. “We’re all a bit tired and cranky, let’s just cool our heads a bit, okay?”

“Riin.” Obito whined. “I’m already cool all over.”

“Ah!” Rin giggled awkwardly at her accidental joke. 

“We can’t stop here anyway.” Kakashi continued.

“We could’ve stopped  _ before _ we got into this… this nothing!” Obito waved his arm around.

“We have a schedule, this is not a vacation.”

And just like that they were riled up again. She missed her sensei sometimes.

“Killing everyone in your team before even getting to your destination is bad leadership.”

“Brats.” Pakkun tried to speak over them.

“If someone dies because of a bit of cold, better then to die already then waste resources getting slaughtered in combat.”

“You-!” Obito raised his hands.

“Brats!” Pakkun barked louder. “Something’s coming fast. 2 o’clock.”

The shift was immediate. Kakashi had his tantou pulled out, all three watching the pointed direction attently.

They stood in silence, the air moving around, visibility impaired. A breeze blew past, Kakashi turned his head around, searching their back.

“What was that?” Obito asked.

“Was that above us?” Rin watched the sky.

Kakashi stood still, sniffling the air.

His body went rigid and he splayed a hand out.

“Spread!”

Rin hopped away, flipping around in time to see the claws that tore at the ground where they had stood seconds before. The furred and feathered monster used its hind legs to hop off and take flight again.

“Was that a summons?!” Rin exclaimed rushing over to check if anyone got injured.

“Did we spring a trap?” Kakashi asked Pakkun.

“Don’t think so. That thing must’ve been living here.”

“What the hell was  _ that _ ?!” Obito kept his eyes up.

“Whatever it is, it’s coming back.” Kakashi dashed and the other two followed, setting a shinobi pace. “We’ll go for cover in the woods.”

Obito opened his mouth to no doubt start something so Rin grabbed his wrist, pulling him along.

“Not now!” 

He clamped his mouth shut.

“It’s diving again!” Pakkun warned. A shriek pierced the air and Rin jumped away again, tugging a stumbling Obito along. Snow flew at them and the creature took off again with its claws empty.

Rin let go of Obito.

They kept running until the ground underneath Rin’s feet became less soft and more slippery. She realized they started running over a frozen lake.

She startled as the creature landed in front of them, the ice cracking as it screeched.

“Shit!” 

Kakashi dashed away, the creature trying to peck him with its beak. His short ranged combat and size not favoring him in the fight.

_ Do something! _

Rin’s stiff fingers flashed through the hand signs for a fire jutsu. She inhaled the piercing cold air and expelled the flames from her lungs. Her perfect justu didn’t hold under the freezing temperature, fizzling weakly before it could harm the creature. It seemed at least bothered by it though, attention shifting from Kakashi to Rin.

She stared wide eyed at the creature that towered over her. The ice rumbled under her feet. She turned around and ran. Her brain supplied that maybe turning her back to the enemy like that was not a good idea, but her brain couldn’t remember anything about the enemy being huge four legged flying creatures. 

She could hear the thing breathing behind her and suddenly her whole body was seized up, her jacket pulling her up off the ground, secured in the creature’s beak. It shook its head a bid, flailing her around a bit. She squealed.

“Rin!” She heard her teammate (or was it teammates) scream through her rattling brain. Rin quickly moved her arms shifting her weight and thankfully finally twisted herself around enough to slip from the jacket, hitting the ice painfully from where she was hanging in the air. She quickly got to her feet, scrambling to her teammates as her jacket was shred to pieces.

“Hey! You ugly thing!” Obito shouted, infuriated at the creature. “You’ll pay for that!”

His lungs filled up and the air heat up as Obito spit out impressively sized fireballs , the no doubt too concentrated jutsu surviving thanks to the boy’s inability to do anything moderatedely. 

“Wait! Obito!” Kakashi yelled, rushing up to him.

The creature screeched and stomped, trying to avoid the scorching fire and Rin noticed a second later what Kakashi had seen.

The ice cracked more and more, melting under Obito’s jutsu and weakening more every second.

The flames stuttered to a stop, Obito took a deep breath in. Kakashi slammed into him before he could start a new jutsu. The creature took the opportunity and lunged.

Kakashi didn’t even have time to scold Obito.

The next step the creature took went straight through the ice, opening a huge hole under its claws. The cracks danced around, spreading outwards in their direction. The creature lifted its feet from the freezing water and kept going towards them, breaking the ice further.

They ran.

Rin ran along, lungs burning and spotting Pakkun following her.

The creature screamed and spread its wings. They hit Obito, sending him sprawling and shouting in Rin’s direction. Kakashi stumbled, hesitating. That short moment was enough for the creature to catch up.

Rin watched horrified as a claw dove for the boy, breaking ice and sending Kakashi straight into the freezing water below.

She ran to Obito, helping the whining Uchiha up as fast as she could, he clutched tightly his left arm. 

“B-bakashi!” Obito shouted.

The creature shoved its beak into the water, not unlike a bird fishing for its prey.

Except its prey was  _ Kakashi. _

Rin ran towards them, racking her brain for  _ something! Anything! _

The air crackled and then the creature was crying out in pain, electricity dancing in the water. 

It seemed hurt enough to fly away, and Rin prayed to the gods it wouldn’t come back this time. 

“Kakashi!” She reached the hole he was in, crawling over as to not break the ice even more. Kakashi broke through the water, taking a loud gasp of breath.

“Here! Hold on!” She extended an arm out. A wet hand clamped around it, Rin firmed her grip and started crawling back, trying to get him out of the water.

Obito skidded to a halt beside her, latching into Kakashi as well and pulling.

Soon he was dragged out entirely, soaking wet and shivering violently.

“Bakashi, you’re super cold!” Obito exclaimed in his panicked state.

Kakashi glared from where he laid on the ice and tried to get up. Rin held him down.

“Don’t move, you could be going into cardiac arrest.”

“He WHAT?!” Rin decided to ignore Obito’s current panic to focus. She put her fingers on his neck to feel his pulse. Her training coming to the forefront of her mind.

Kakashi’s heart seemed to be a bit fast, but not too dangerously so.

She thanked the heavens that Kakashi’s constant training and genius might have been just the thing saving him from a quick death then.

“We should move somewhere else. There’s cover a few more meters up north.” Pakkun said from where he stood alert beside them.

Rin nodded. She helped Kakashi sit up slowly, moving to take off his cloak off. It was kind of hard, with how heavy the soaking cloth had begun to weight and how stiffly Kakashi’s arms moved. Once off, she threw the cloak on the ice near him. She tried to get the worst of the water off him.

“Obito, can you carry Kakashi?” 

“Huh?” His head snapped to her. “Uh, yeah, yeah.” He nodded dumbly testing his hurt arm. He then nodded more surely, moving to grab Kakashi only to stop and hesitate, trying to figure out how exactly to go about doing it.

Kakashi’s thoughts finally managed to catch up with what was happening.

“I c-c-can w-w-w-“ he started protesting, trying to stand up.

Again Rin held him down, a frown on her face.

“I know, but as I said, that could send your heart into cardiac arrest, so please, don’t.” Obito again looked a little blue at Rin’s words, Kakashi only stared, or tried, as his head wouldn’t stand still.

Rin took that as cooperation, and a little bit of her worry quelled down.

“Obito!”

“I’m going! I’m going!” Obito finally wrapped his arms around Kakashi, deciding to carry him bridal style. “AH! REALLY COLD!”

“Let’s move!” Pakkun barked, and they all took off.

Luckily it didn’t take long for them to find a cave big enough for them to settle in. 

_ Unluckily  _ almost everything inside Kakashi’s pack was soaking wet, so many of his supplies were unusable at the moment. And so Kakashi dispelled Pakkun and Rin ordered Obito to put Kakashi down and try to get a fire going to dry Kakashi’s things. Kakashi was quieter than usual, but if the ugly stare he’d give any of them whenever they got close was any indicator, then he wasn’t that far gone yet.

“Kakashi, you need to take those off so we can dry them.”

He just stared back. Wet hair gluing to his face.

She felt her face heating up.

“I’m not gonna look! I’ll hold up a blanket and everything so please do it fast or I’ll have to do it for you!” She pleaded, holding the blanket in her hands up like a curtain. 

There was a beat of silence before Kakashi huffed, shuffling to get his clothes off.

Rin kept her promise, holding the blanket up until she felt Kakashi tug on it. She dropped it over him, moving to pat him with it to dry him.

That earned her a particularly nasty glare. She turned red again, holding her hands up.

“Do I dry these too?” Obito pointed the Kakashi’s pile of clothes on the floor.

“Uh, yeah. Yes.” Rin answered. “I’ll help you with that.”

Rin and Obito hung Kakashi’s clothes to dry alongside Obito’s jacket and went back inside. They could all but hear Kakashi’s teeth clanking underneath the bit of blanket he held over the lower half of his face. Curled in on himself.

They all stared at each other.

“Agh! Seriously Bakashi, your shivering is pissing me off!” Obito walked up to Kakashi, grabbing a part of the blanket to try to dry his head. As he started he cried out. “Don’t shock me, dumbass! I’m helping!”

The cold must’ve truly been too much, for Kakashi only huffed, mumbling “your fault” in a choppy way as Obito resumed drying his hair.

“Where’s your bag Obito? I want to grab another blanket.” 

Obito pointed to somewhere near the entrance where his bag laid on the floor. Rin walked over, pulling two new blankets out. She set them aside for now and took advantage of Kakashi’s good behaviour to help Obito finish drying him off. 

Once he was properly dried, she handed him one of Obito’s blankets.

The shivering didn’t exactly stop.

Rin watched him worriedly. Obito had a permanent pout stuck on his face.

Kakashi clearly hated every second of it all.

They brought everything inside, trying to get the last of the humidity off.

Rin grabbed the last blanket, opening it up.

“Hey, that’s mine! I’m cold too! My jacket got all wet!” He pointed at his jacket hanging.

“Obito, Kakashi isn’t exactly dressed right now.”

“I know! I know! But I want that blanket too!”

He took the blanket from her hands kneeling down and spreading it over Kakashi. 

When he started to drape over his own shoulders as well Kakashi’s eyes went wide.

“D-d-d-don’t you d-dare.” 

“Shut up. I’m cold. I don’t care. We’re not telling anyone.”

Kakashi’s hair practically stood up at his annoyance.

Obito looked up at Rin.

“Come on.”

“Eh?” Her eyebrows shot up.

“You don’t have your jacket either.” He waved at her to come closer.

Kakashi seemed too busy having his forehead pressed against his knees in frustration to protest.

“Ah. Alright.”

She huddled closer, sitting on Kakashi’s other side and adjusting the blanket over them both. 

The three sat like that in silence, Kakashi’s shivering slowly coming to a stop as they eventually fell asleep leaning against each other.


End file.
